The present invention relates generally to a construction for an article of footwear and, more particularly, to construction for sole structure of an article of footwear.
Conventional articles of athletic footwear include two primary elements, an upper and a sole structure. The upper provides a covering for the foot that comfortably receives and securely positions the foot with respect to the sole structure. The sole structure is secured to a lower portion of the upper and is generally positioned between the foot and the ground. In addition to attenuating ground reaction forces (that is, providing cushioning) during walking, running, and other ambulatory activities, the sole structure may influence foot motions (for example, by resisting pronation), impart stability, and provide traction, for example. Accordingly, the upper and the sole structure operate cooperatively to provide a comfortable structure that is suited for a wide variety of athletic activities.
The sole structure is often made from multiple laminated layers of material. At times, the laminated layers of material interfere with the flexibility of an article of footwear. Additionally, the weight of each layer of the sole structure contributes to the weight of the article of footwear. It would be advantageous to be able to increase the flexibility and reduce the weight of a sole structure while maintaining the benefits of the sole structure mentioned above.